JUNJOU
by hopelina
Summary: There are no names or genders mentioned, so use your imagination :3 I've posted this under other categories, so if you find them than that's why there are replicas. Warning: Self Mutilation...   The second chapter is just an Author's note
1. Pure

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be on fanfiction?**

**Pure**

_Pure torture._

You use me as your excuse to go to the movies, but the one you really go for is impatiently awaiting your arrival, inside. I go into the movie theater with you, sitting a mere two seats away. Attempting to zone into the feature, I aim to ignore your graphic make-out session.

_Pure envy._

Oh, what I would do to feel those precious lips on mine, again. If only I could trade places with the one who currently wields your overly abused heart- though, don't you know they'll just break it more? I wish that I could _taste_ and _feel_ you, just one more time. It hurts to much to be your closest friend, spending most of every day with you, still unable to express my true feelings for you...

_Pure emotion._

I have considered, many times, yielding our friendship and avoiding you, altogether, but I just cannot bring myself to it. No matter how much it harms my mental well-being, your intoxicating presence soothes my heart and soul... How do you manage to heal my heart, even as you tear it apart?

_Pure regret._

Though, I guess this is all my fault. I didn't put much effort into what we had. Not once did I tell you I loved you- though I did, and still do, with all my heart. You were always the one to suggest our sexual endeavors, and I barely even took initiation. You know what they say: you don't know what you have until it's gone...

_Pure memories._

I still remember how your lips, as well as others body parts, _taste_ like. Remembering the delicate _feel_ of your soft skin and hair nearly brings me to tears. That breathtaking _look_ in your eyes, the _sound_ of your pleasured voice ringing through my ears, the exhilarating _smell_ always lingering within a few feet radius of you... I miss them all.

_Pure crimson._

When I arrive at my home, from the movies, I cannot take it. Taking a razor to my wrists, vertically, I watch- mildly intrigued -as the crimson liquid spills out rapidly. The sharp pain on my wrists cannot possibly compare to the excruciating pain overwhelming my entire being. Deciding the one set of slashes is not enough, I cut another round, this time with twice the force.

_Pure saltwater._

I feel better than ever, as I feel the end of my pathetic and torturous life drawing closer. However, that all changes when you walk in, petrified at the sight before you. Curving my lips into a diminutive, reassuring smile, I flutter my eyes closed. Though the fading of my senses extends with each moment's passing, I soon realize that you have snapped out of your shock and know kneel by my side. Streams of salt water flow freely from your eyes, the dim light from the other room glistening on them to make them even more beautiful... You have been through so much, already, so I hate to take a good friend from you. Hopefully, you can live on the best you can and maybe forget all about me...

_Pure honesty._

Noting that this is most likely the last chance for me to admit my honest feelings for you, I take this chance to mutter those three words which I lacked the courage to do so, until now. As I confess, I glance up at those glassy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, one last time, before resting my eyelids on top of my also damp eyes. The last thing ringing through my ears is the most unexpected reply...

"I love you, too."


	2. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note, not part of the story: **

**Okay, I have people complaining that this has nothing to do with Kyo Kara Maoh and that it's difficult to choose what characters they should imagine- I'm sorry. Originally, this was going to be listed under Kingdom Hearts and/or Naruto since they have more characters and are more popular, but the site would only let me post a new story under a category I've already used, and Kyo Kara Maoh is the only story I've posted under( other wise, it would say there was some sort of error. Honestly, this wasn't originally intended for fanfiction, but I wanted more people's opinions than just people I know personally. Sorry if it's an inconvenience for me to have posted under this category, you can even just make up a couple characters if there's no one in this anime that you can imagine like this... **

** By the way, the site has recently allowed me to post this in other categories, and so I have (under Naruto _and_ Kingdom Hearts)**


End file.
